Talk:Halo 3
The following ARE NOT IN Halo 3! :NOTE:I don't fix them myself, because they may be right.ONLY if you find proof, fix them.--Spartan-007 10:25, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Spartan Laser WARTHOG? (corrected) When was the "Spartan Laser Warthog" added in the vehicles list? It would be nice to have such a vehicle, but there is no proof! There's definetly a spartan laser but that veichle seems unrealistic. It would be an advanced version of the Gauss Warthog, which would be pointless because the Gauss Warthog is already good enough. MaulYoda a spartan laser warthog... how dillusional - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:03, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sentinel Beam (corrected again) *Where is it announced there will be a Sentinel Beam? --Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Somebody has added the Sentinel Beam back, when there is no evidence to support this. i'm removing it until there is official confirmation. --SpecOps306 You removed it, but someone added it again GOSH DARN IT!!!.-Spartan-007 Flamethrower(again) (ok, corrected) Which Weekly update confirmed the flamethrower? - User:Dockman :None till this point.--Radzon 02:44, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Then why is it included in the main page?User:Dockman ::Yeah I've read all the updates I think & I never heard anything about a flamethrower. Alex 06:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe a jurk anti-HALO fan wanted to tease us. What a *F....r* he must be!--Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) *Someone has added the Flamethrower in the weapons' list, again... Maybe there is some sort of vandal out there, who wants to piss us off!!!--Spartan-007 22:08, 27 December 2006 (UTC) I found that user who vandalized the MA5K page his name is Random Noobie it took me around 20 mins sorting thru the history so ban this jerk vandal will ya. Well, Bungie didn't release the flamethrower in xBox due to the time estimination. But in Halo PC, it is a playable weapon. I didn't found it very interesting, and prefer the shotgun then the flamethrower. I don't think it would appear in Halo 3--Master Chief Petty Officer 14:04, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I actually saw a screen shot picture with master cheif's hand holding a flame thrower. Im sure it was edited. I saw it on google.com images--Spartan 1 1 7 22:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Its halo 1 pre-release images.-Spartan-007 MA5K Assault Rifle (corrected) *it says that it was announced in the Halo3 Vidoc)??????????? :*It apparantly is mentioned in GoO but I don't see mention of it in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? -- Esemono 03:08, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *Where does it say in the Halo 3 He(=see vandal name below) has also written in the weapon's page (MA5K Assault Rifle) that it will exist in halo3 and was announced in the Brute Vidoc.He want to confuse us, but I'm tracking his edits. The assault rifle will be making an appearence, that was confirmed, but it will be altered. MaulYoda Oh wait, this is a different assault rifle. Hopefully it will have a scope. MaulYoda an assault rifle with a scope??? hell yeah!!!!! that would be awsome i hope there is one -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 21:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Why would the MA5K be in halo 3 when the MA5C is already in it? The MA5K (meentioned in Ghosts of Onyx) is just a stripped down version of the MA5B(from Halo Combat Evolved). --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 01:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Plasma Cannon? Why is the weapon seen carried by the brute listed as a Plasma Cannon? There has been no official statement declaring that it is indeed a plasma cannon, and it doesn't really look that much alike to the ones in H2 : I actually think it looks exactly like one. It also fired pretty rapidly, if i remember right. Ryanman ::The brutes are so strong, that they can wield it like a normal weapon.--Spartan-007 :::That's just pure speculation --Dockman 03:42, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::::It might be, after all, Brutes don't really wield such a thing, I had been thinking of it recently --Master Chief Petty Officer 13:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :I was actually about to ask if it was a Plasma Cannon myself. I took a look at a screenshot of the brute with this weapon, and it is not fixed to the ground like the Plasma Cannon in Halo 2. I also agree that it doesn't look like the ones in Halo2. Elites Wiped Out? *(Don't read this if you don't want to know what happens in Ghosts of Onyx)For those who have read Ghosts of Onyx, has anyone noticed that all the elites have been annihilated? First, the NOVAboom destroyed most of their fleet, and then the sentinels blew up the rest. :There is an Elite slaying a Brute in the documentery 'Et tu, Brute?' explain that!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, those were not all of the Elites, some were on delta halo, plus we have no idea where their homeworld is or how many worlds they have settled. BTW, DON'T ASSUME CRAP UNLESS YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON YOU IDIOT! Sorry, I just get a temper when I talk to people like you... um, anyone know that guys name? Oh I forgot, there were some ships protected on the dark side of the moon, DUH! Oh and sign your name befor you make a bigger fool of yourself. Again I'm sorry I'm sure your probably a nice enough person but I just don't have a very long fuse. Thank you for your time and good night.--Omrifere 08:28, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *Hmm... I realize that we will obviously see elites in Halo 3, but to me it did seem like all the elites were exploded in Ghosts of Onyx (I have a good reason). According to the book, if I remember correctly, the Super commander elite summoned all the factions of the sangheli/elites to the planet. To me, that means a lot of elites were there. Also, it says later, when the elite reinforcements arrive at Onyx (the ones which are later destroyed by the sentinels), that they were the survivors of some sort of catastrophe (the NOVAboom). It still seems to me that after Ghosts of Onyx, there is an extreme lack of elites. :There are still Elites hiding somewhere else on Delta Halo, assuming to the fact that Delta Halo is not destroyed as Alpha Halo. I can be damn sure The NOVAbomb haven't destroyed yet all the Elites, well if you just say it was, but I can only say that you are too naive--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:54, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Duh? Does anyone understand that the Elites still have fleets on other places of the covenant empire. Plus, what I know, the Covenant have forces on Reach, so, I don't think that the Elites are very few, fewer than the Brutes maybe, but they are not few. *Novaboom! -proceeds to laugh his ass off- Oh jeez... -wipes tear away- Yea, so anyone who wants to see my argument on the fact that the Elites will, yes will, be our allies in Halo 3, go to the Starry Night discussion page. Or rather, I might just bring it here. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 05:48, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Well it makes sense though, it wouldn't surprise me if they were on the human side!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:20, 16 January 2007 (UTC) If you read very carefully, it is evident that the NOVAboom did not destroy all of the elites. However, the elite reinforcements that arrived at Onyx were the survivors of the NOVAboom, and at the end of the book they were all annihilated by the sentinels. It also says that it was the supreme elite commander who called all the elites to the planet. To me that means that every elite that wasn't happy about the betrayal by the prophets (basically every elite)was probably there, even the ones at Reach (as made evident by the presence of the NOVAboom), and the ones at Delta Halo (but maybe not the ones at earth). Obviously, Bungie is not going to remove elites from the game just because the book "accidently" killed off all of the elites, and we probably won't even notice the lack of elites without reading the book. I agree, though, there does appear to be a deficiency of elites in the universe following the events in Ghosts of Onyx. :If you read very carefully, you should know that Xytan gathered as many Elite ships AS POSSIBLE, because he couldn't gather every one, plus, Arbiter and more Elites are on installation 05's control room, and in the area around. Note that several Elite ships are still fighting Brute ships outside High Charity also. Finally, you should know that only Covenant loyalists are at earth. ::Are you hinting that the loyalists has actually won and the Elite failed in countering the attack?--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:15, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::No, but it's only the loyalists following the prophets by now, since it was the prophets who wanted to replace the Elites with Brutes in leading the Covenant forces. Then it's only loyalist ships on earth, because the Elites are fighting the Brutes on other fronts (plus the flood, although it's not many ships doing so). ::::Well, it would be awesome to have them on the human side, but there might be new enemies!--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:06, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure that the Elite's arent ALL gone. there will have been ships who couldnt make it to the rendezvous point. there will be the ones on Delta Halo, or other planets, still fighting for their lives. and there are other Elite factions: anyone else ever get a vision of the Heretics riding in to sav the day for the arbiter? slightly stupid, yes, but cool. -- SpecOps306 22:09, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's what I've been trying to say all the time! Faraz22 21:35, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Since Halo 2 took place over about 3 days there is a significant, but not overwhelming, chance that GoO happens during or even after Halo 3. In any case there is less than no chance the Elites are all gone. --User:7th Destiny Obviously the Covenant have colonised planets too, there's still thousands left I'm sure of it, they wouldn't call every single Elite left in the Universe to that one spot where they might risk being all anhialated at once. User:Joshua 029 Grunts in H3 If Grunts are gonna be on both Covenant's and the Seperatist's side, it could be hard to see who's a friend and who's an enemy. Then it would be good if one of the side's Grunts could have the curl-back version of the methane tubes. :Yeah it would. Although I say that one of the sides that the grunts are..., are modified so there will be less confusion--Spartan 1 1 7 22:50, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I am just thinking, Grunts seems a bit different when I saw them in Et tu Brute video, but I can't tell, because it isn't very clear in my computer!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:32, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :The grunts I think, refering to the Halo 3 vidoc, will be in a split allegiance. You'll probably have grunt alleys and enemies. As for the covenant, it is confirmed that the elites will be against the brutes and considering the end of Halo 2, the hunters against the jackels and drones. But it could alter. MaulYoda Wouldn't be the first time we saw gunts fighting grunts... Ah, well I always killed the friendly grunts anyways. Plasma rifle on bungie.net it shows H3 MC with plasma rifle and an smg :Looks more like a plasma pistol to me --Dockman 16:23, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::It is a plasma rifle, but its with a Halo 2 character model. SpecOps306 Chargin ma laser! On bungie.net, there is an article detailing the MA5C Assault rifle, and there is one place where it says the only negative comment was it's lack of a secondary weapon system. Later in the article, it quotes someone saying that the only thing that would make it better would be an underslung shotgun or 40mm. Is it just me, or does Bungie seem to be alluding to seconday weapons systems for some weapons? I apoligize if I am obviously mistaken. :Speaking of Bungie's allusioning, if one reads the bungie.net update dissecting three of the Halo 3 screenshots, it mentions covenant batteries, and seems to imply that there will be automated turrets, possibly in multiplayer. Covenant batteries?? Does this mean reloadable plasma weapons? Automated turrets?? Sounds like fun. :THERE IS a new vehicle? Spartan Laser! read the article about it on Bungie.net! Reference to a Chopper, and a brute vehicle, the mauler. Also a whole buch of other happiness revealed about the Spartan laser. And batteries too-if you are really that interested in them. More Spartans in Halo 3? A hint in Ghost of Onyx The book Ghost of Onyx has said that Fred, Linda, Kelly, Tom and the other Spartan IIIs are heading back to Earth (if possible), maybe there is a relation with Halo 3, and did it said, 'he's the only one who could stop the Covenant!' --Master Chief Petty Officer 09:37, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Dude thats true! I bealive the next halo game will future atleast more spartans. I think there are 2 spartans on Earth. This means that those spartans in earth will defend the earth not for the army but for the people. Sebias 2 05:37, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::* You both seem very excited for this. I'm still not sure where in the book youre referencing to find this information, can u give me a page number to cross-reference? Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 05:41, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Just read the content of the final chapter (I am just too lazy), it follows logically that weather or not, they would have return to earth, see it yourself! --Master Chief Petty Officer 12:27, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *I'm wondering what happened to the rest of Sparatn-III Gamma Company, since only 17 stayed on Onyx. If they're not killed in combat, they should be part of the second Battle of earth (and it's quite needed). And what happened to the second season of the Spartan-II program. :Additionally, I wonder what happened with Xytan Jar Watinree, cause Eric Nylund didn't said that he died. He just said that "I have to leave Xytan's fate for now". It's like Xytan will return in H3, altough it's highly difficult to find out a way of how he could have survived. User:Faraz22 20:33, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, you are right, it seems like! Halo 3 is the most confusing thing, but there is a relation in Ghost of Onyx!--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:47, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::You misspelled the elite's name, i looked it up, I just did it because I didn't know who he was. Anyway it is spelled "Xytan 'Jar Wattinree" --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 13:24, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::So, what does it gonna do with the game, the Elite!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:16, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Fred, Linda, and Kelly, are all trapped in a slip space bubble thing in the center of Onyx at the end of Ghosts of Onyx, I don't think they can get out unless the rings are activated. The only other Spartan I can think of on earth is Maria but she said she retired from the Spartan program and is in the reserves. So I don't think their will be more Spartans in the next Halo game. I dont think there will be anymore spartans in Halo 3, Bungie said that it was the MC's story, meaning he is alone, but there will be more spartans in other Halo upcoming games. But if there is other spartans in the game, those would be Maria who is retired, or another spartan which name i already forgot, who seemd to be severly wounded, (even for a spartan). She wrote a letter to the MC saying that she was back. And thats only my opinion. Radzon 02:15, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Well, they would make it to Earth, remember there are still more Halo Novels to be release?Master Chief Petty Officer 14:06, 3 February 2007 (UTC) New Vehicle "a completely new, playable vehicle," sounds like Bungie's giving us some more vehicles in Halo 3. maybe the APC mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx? -SpecOps306 :What's the APC? ::its mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. apparently theres two types, a modified Warthog, and another one which the book doesnt go into much. i'm sure, 'cause i dont have it yet, but i've read excerpts. hopefully getting it in March. user:specops306 Jackals I wonder if some Jackals are on the Elites's side in the civil war, cause it maybe Jackals on the Elite held ships, then they would have no choice but to join the Separatists. Please write your comments about the thing. Faraz 13:39, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Can you explain in more clearly, I have no idea what you are talking about!--Master Chief Petty Officer 14:06, 27 January 2007 (UTC) I mean that it should be Jackals on the Seperatist side in the ´Covenant's Civil War. Faraz22 11:45, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Why should they?--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:08, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that it's Prophets, Brutes, Jackals, Drones vs. Elites, Hunters, with some Grunts scattered wherever someone is winning. guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 04:23, 29 January 2007 (UTC) I bet the seperatist will win the war. Hunters are the best in the Covenant, and Elites are capable in doing jobs Brutes can't!Master Chief Petty Officer 04:29, 29 January 2007 (UTC) I wouldn't say that the Hunter's are the best. Yet a very strong opponent. Brutes have been known to kill hunters and elites.--Spartan 1 1 7 01:40, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Brutes are not superior to Hunter, they are only 'A bit stronger then Elites!'Master Chief Petty Officer 09:57, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Exactly. They are evenly matched. Yet the brutes usualy only kill hunters when there rampaging at them. --Spartan 1 1 7 01:42, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Crater Size Assault carriers are not 3 miles long.The crater is three miles long as confirmed by bungie.How many times must I mention it.Stephen Logas is predicting and guessing.I'm not trying to mean offense but the point is that the assault carrier is'nt all that big.Sure Stephen Logas used models and such to measure covenant ship sizes but it is still prediction.The only way to actually confirm this is to either ask Bungie themselves or rent a copy,(If Possible which is highly unlikely) of there Halo bible...I'm sorryHalo3 20:41, 25 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :I think you meant stephen loftus. but i'm sure i heard or read somewhere that the Carrier WAS three miles long, and that the crater was FOURTEEN miles wide. user:specops306 ::No the crater is 3 miles and I'm sure of it.I,like most, am a member of Bungie .net.Keep in touch with every article and most articles say that the crater is 3 miles long.Stephen Logas is simply theorizing.Like I said the only way to be sure is to ask Bungie.Even I'm not aloud to communicate directly by e-mail.If the assault carrier was three miles long we would of known long ago.Three miles may sound small but for a crater that would be on a record of one of the biggest craters around.Assault carriers are NOT three miles long.I'm sorry but I never did trust H.B.O and the fan fiction.Stephen Logas has done a great job but I'm not going to totally rely on hs work.He is theorizing.I't is the Halo story line that I will trust along with solid evidence from Bungie.Halo3 04:09, 28 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I'm a meber of Bungie.net too. and I have kept up with articles. could someone PLEASE confirm which size it is? because i dont want to argue with somebody, regardless of who's right. and you keep saying Logas. sorry, but you do. user:specops306 Oh no I'm not trying to argue.Sorry about the "Logas"habit.Bad habit indeedHalo3 03:25, 29 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3. That's okay. and i wasnt argueing either - just trying to stop myself before i did. -- SpecOps306 00:54, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Rewrite I think the New Features and Confirmed Facts sections need streamlining. they take up more space than they should, and should be condensed. not discarded, but shortened. -- SpecOps306 00:31, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Where, and what new features, I haven't been catching up for weeks!Master Chief Petty Officer 09:59, 31 January 2007 (UTC) BoxArt Which one is it? Image:Halo 3 Box Cover Art.jpg Image:Halo 3 Box Art.jpg Image:Halo 3 Box Art2.jpg Image:Cover box.jpg Image:Halo 3 cover box 2.jpg|This one actually says "Not Final Artwork" on the bottom Image:Halo_3_Cover_Image.jpg|Fake- This one is just altered screenshots Image:Scepticle_Box_Art.jpg|Fake- This one is just screenshots HBO had a Halo 3 cover fanart contest not to long ago. I bet most of these are from them. The one with the caption "This one actually says "Not Final Artwork" on the bottom" was noted on the HBO forums as a cheesy way a game store was making money on Halo 3 pre-release sales soon after Halo 2 came out, and I believe before it was officially announced. They made the 3 by cutting the hook off the 2 and fliping it around. I believe Bungie has official non-final cover art on their website. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:20, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Well, I think this picture is actually a still pic in Halo 1, but the others are excellent! Master Chief Petty Officer 13:34, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Cover box.jpg There's one more. When I was looking for Halo 3 cover boxes before I found that last image up there. I saw other boxes that said "''Halo 3 Elimination" and "'''Halo 3 Combat Zone". There goes another. --Spartan 1 1 7 01:12, 4 February 2007 (UTC) But they are great, I never knew there would be such boxarts!Master Chief Petty Officer 03:31, 4 February 2007 (UTC) X button Since I don't see one, post your ideas on this blue thing here! My idea? To talk. Think about it. Left Bumper switches weapons when not dual-wielding, and Bungie hasn't told us how to talk, right? Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 22:34, 5 February 2007 (UTC) I have a very well thought out theory. Ok so the pillar of autumn has a special type of fusion reactor that allows 310% energy for a few minutes with a result of maximum performance and speed. My idea is that they have developed a smaller version of this fusion reactor that has been put in Mjolnir armour. This allows maximum performance of the suit for about 7-10 seconds. These improvements will include Strength(Melee, jump, speed) and near pinpoint accuracy. This should be able to be taken off when creating a gametype and can only be used once every spawn or so. so what do you think? --The Chazz 23:55, 5 February 2007 (UTC) User:Mouse among men do you mean like commands? Or just comment's? I really have no idea what the X button will be used for. Maybe what you said or maybe what The Chazz said. I hope that it's something cool. When I first play halo 3. Im going to press The X Button.Spartan 1 1 7 02:01, 6 February 2007 (UTC) What it'll do. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 03:36, 6 February 2007 (UTC)